Ultimate Motocross/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już 106. odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. O tak, Team6. Uwielbiane przez wszystkich graczy na świecie studio, którego celem egzystencji jest tworzenie kolejnej gównianej gry wyścigowej za kolejną, bez jakiegokolwiek polotu i przy użyciu możliwie jak najmniejszych kosztów. I od koszmarnych turniejów ulicznych z tępą inteligencją oraz nieistniejącą fizyką pokroju serii Street Racing, a nawet 3. odsłony Taxi, aż po produkcje z profesją taksówkarza czy dostawcy pizzy z równie kosmiczną grawitacją. Mało tego, prócz standardowych wykonanych na pół gwizdka samochodówek powstały także hybrydy, takie jak biedna wersja Grand Theft Auto o nazwie Manhattan Chase, czy chociażby połączenie platformówki ze strzelanką, zatytułowane Operation Alpha Zylon, które parę miesięcy temu trafiło jakimś cudem na Steam'a. Dzisiaj jednak zamiast babrać się z kolejną grą gatunku parodii Underground'a czy gównianych mieszańców, zmierzę się z tworem czerpiącym z pojazdów ekstremalnych. I nie mam na myśli monster truck'ów czy innych bigfoot'ów, lecz coś z pogranicza jednośladowców. A dokładniej rzecz mówiąc motocross'y. Jak więc przedstawia się kolejna produkcja od tego holenderskiego dewelopera? I czy chociaż w przeciwieństwie do innych ich tytułów, unosi się odrobinę nad oparami gówna? Przekonajmy się. Tak więc nie tracąc już więcej czasu, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Ultimate Motocross, a raczej Motorcross jak widnieje na opakowaniu, została wyprodukowana oraz wydana 14. marca 2007 roku, przez zaszczytne studio Team6, które może się poszczycić takimi hiciorami jak Taxi 3, Manhattan Chase, czy chociażby niesławnym Super Taxi Driver 2006. W Polsce tytuł ten trafił na sklepowe półki dzięki niezawodnemu IQ Publishing, który postanowiło zesłać ten bubel do naszego kraju ponad rok później, 26 maja 2008 roku. Sam polski dystrybutor już udowodnił, że ma nosa do wyławiania na rynek prawdziwych perełek, przy chociażby Chronicles of a Vampire Hunter czy Ardennes Offensive, które odbiły się szerokim echem wśród krytyków i graczy. Co ciekawe jednak, ostateczny Motorcross pojawił się na świat dokładnie rok i dwa miesiące po poprzednim dziele Team6 o praktycznie tej samej tematyce, więc można sądzić, że programiści wynieśli z poprzedniej produkcji lekcję i kolejnej już tak nie spierdolą, prawda? Zanim jednak odpowiemy sobie na to jakże oczywiste pytanie, sprawdźmy, czy ktokolwiek zdołał o zdrowych siłach ocenić tego gniota. Jak można było przypuszczać, jedyna nota w sieci znajduje się w portalu o grach od sąsiadów ze wschodu, czyli Absolut Gamers. Jednak, cóż ja widzę. Ocena wynosi dwa procent. Aż dwa procent? Więcej niż jeden? W kurwę, czeka więc nas przewrót na miarę evolution of days. No po prostu już się nie mogę doczekać by położyć ręce na tym dziele. Jednakże wszystko staje się jasne niemalże w sekundzie od uruchomienia aplikacji. Zgadnijcie bowiem co nas czeka na ekranie tytułowym. Strzelcie. Tylko pomyślcie, co zaoferują tym razem elektronicy z Niderlandów. Tak jest. Kropka w kropkę to samo co w każdej ich jebanej grze. I nawet nie mam nic na jego temat do powiedzenia. Mamy cztery identycznie wręcz wyglądające niebieskie pierdziochy na szarej połaci. Owszem, prócz tego mamy oczywiście cały wachlarz wszelkich rozdzielczości, shadery czy inne kontrolki, ale i tak wszystko jest kopią tego co już widzieliśmy do usranej śmierci. Równie dobrze mógłbym niczym te chujki z mentalnością kiszonych skopiować te same opisy których użyłem do innych gier Team6. Naprawdę oni myśleli, że ten schemat jest wręcz nieskalany, by umieszczać go w niezmienionej wręcz formie tyle razy? Może to po prostu taka renoma firmy będąca jakoby przestrogą przed nachodzącą powodzią szczoch. Może to jakiś szyfr będący znakiem zesłanym od bóstw czy innego Illuminati? A może to po prostu jest doszczętnie spierdolone menu? Na pewno jedno z trojga. Rozumiem, że nie ocenia się książki po okładce, ale na nogi linoskoczka, trzeba mieć jakieś standardy. Ale dość już o tym, przejdźmy do samej śmietanki. W grze wcielamy się w bezimiennego miłośnika motoryzacji, który postanowił wziąć udział w terenowych rajdach motocyklowych. I zgadnijcie tylko jak nazywają się te mistrzostwa. Tak jest, Finalny Motor. Nie nawet Ultimate Motorcross jak na pudełku, tylko po prostu Motor. To tak jakby nazwać Rajd Dakar Mega Auto. Czy to ma kurwa jakikolwiek sens? Naprawdę twórcy nie mogli wpaść na coś bardziej odkrywczego? A może po prostu nie starczyło im miejsca do tej tabelki? Tak czy siak, naszym zadaniem jest dotarcie na sam szczyt od nooba do S.Johnny'ego, czyli w praktyce pokonanie wszystkich dwunastu offroadowych tras na pierwszej pozycji. Ogólnie rzecz mówiąc, przebijamy się przez kolejne nierówności, omijamy kolejnych rywali, przeskakujemy przez wyższe wzniesienia, oraz wykonujemy kolejne akrobacje ku uciesze audytorium. A przynajmniej w założeniu, bo tak naprawdę jedyne co robimy to napierdalamy klawisz odpowiedzialny za dopalacz nie rozwalając klawiatury, i staramy się ukończyć zawody jako pierwszy. Bowiem jak przystało na prawdziwie gównianą grę opierającą się na wyścigach, jeśli nie staniemy na najwyższym schodku podium, czeka nas porażka i kolejne powtórzenie poziomu '''aż do wygranej. I najczęściej te powtórki nie wynikają ze złożoności czy wyzwań jakie oferuje nam sama droga ani nawet z winy współzawodników. Następują one dzięki modelowi jazdy, wierzchołkowi góry lodowej tego tytułu, który swoją konsystencją przypomina bardziej niż resztki kału zdrapane ze szczeliny odbytu menela. I niby wszystko wygląda jak najbardziej poprawnie, dopóki nie zjedziemy z linii prostej przy pokaźniejszej prędkości. Motory swoim kierowaniem przypominają raczej kostki mydła szorujące po wannie, suną jak po szynach bez względu czy zapierdalają po szutrze czy chociażby piasku, skręcają niesamowicie gwałtownie próbując do tego dryfować, a gdy tylko wciśniemy strzałkę w dół, wehikuł wręcz hamuje na zawołanie bez jakichkolwiek oporów. Poza tym, mamy przyczepność, która sprawia, że nasze pojazdy są wręcz przyspawane do podłoża, przez co przejeżdżając bo bardziej dołkowatych terytoriach mamy wrażenie, że kierowca wraz z motorynką dostają nieprawdopodobnych konwulsji. No ale skoro prowadzenie naszych machin woła o pomstę do nieba, to może z samą ilością posiadanych mobilów jest lepiej? Nic bardziej mylnego, gdyż twórcy zaserwowali nam tylko jeden model gabloty. I w dodatku nie w dwóch, czy trzech, ale aż w czterech wersjach kolorystycznych. Mamy rumaka morsko niebieskiego, rzygo zielonego, krwiście czerwonego i kruczo czarnego. Każdy z tymi samymi cechami, tą samą maksymalną prędkością oraz tym samym odzieniem motorniczego. I to tyle przez całą rozgrywkę. Wraz z samym sterowaniem idzie za ciosem także fizyka. I szczerze powiedziawszy, to najgorsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem w grze od tego studia. Bowiem o ile w takim Taxi Driverze nasza taksówka odbija inne samochody jakby były wykonane z kauczuku, i sama powodowała niezwykłe turbulencje, to tutaj do tego demona na kółkach postanowiono dodać przedstawiciela gatunku ludzkiego, czyli samego kierowcę. Bowiem gdy tylko wypadniemy z naszej kobyły naprzemiennie albo możemy wypierdolić aż do Alpha Centauri przy niefortunnym wyskoczeniu z górki, albo turlać się po ziemi jak balon z włączonym silnikiem rakietowym. I w trakcie gdy my naszym człowieczkiem wykonujemy piruety, Szatan we własnej osobie postanawia zająć się naszym rumakiem, i wszelkimi obrotami we wszystkie strony świata oraz dłubaniem w krawędzi mapy, próbuje zabrać go do swoich czeluści piekieł. Czasem mimo niesamowitej, wręcz magnetycznej sile przyciągania, nagle zostajemy wywróceni przez grę na utwardzonych powierzchniach, lub nawet na starcie mimo braku wybojów. W dodatku odkrywamy element paranormalny tej produkcji, gdyż bierzemy udział w zawodach tak naprawdę duchów, gdyż zarówno my jak i nasi konkurenci mogą bezgranicznie przenikać przed siebie swoimi ogierami. Jednakże czasem '''trafi nas '''promień ektoplazmy, gdyż podczas dosłownego wjazdu w motor naszego przeciwnika nagle wyskakujemy w górę jak wystrzeleni z procy. No i skoro już ten temat przywołałem, sztuczna inteligencja naszych opponentów jest tak niska, że nawet patison mógłby lepiej operować tymi motorynkami od tych zakutych pał. O ile w innych znamienitych dziełach od tego producenta, samochody przeciwników po prostu jechały jedną linią za nami, to tutaj inni motocykliści bez względu na pozycję jadą w prostej linii w szeregu wręcz na siebie nachodząc. Sami zresztą zaczynają każdy wyścig z precyzją chirurga, uruchamiając nitro i podnosząc swe bolidy przez kilka sekund bez względu na miejsce rozpoczęcia trasy, prowadząc często do przepięknej wywrotki. Często nawet podczas rajdu się na siebie przytulają przylegając do siebie jednośladowcami bez celu, by zapewne znowu się wypieprzyć, tak dla wesołego chuja. Jednak prawdziwą pustkę w ich czerepach, odkryłem w piątej mapce. Bowiem zgadnijcie, jak zachowują się nasze mózgi gdy tylko zatrzymamy się na środku drogi przed bardziej stromym górotworem? Oczywiście wjeżdżają nam z impetem w tyłek by chwilę później spierdolić się z górki, oczywiście '''każdy z osobna. Jednak najzabawniejsze jest to jak nasi współzawodnicy radzą sobie gdy nagle cofną się do punktu kontrolnego zawieszonego na początku równi pochyłej. Bowiem gdy tylko się pojawiają, postanawiają nie brać żadnego rozpędu, lecz po prostu wjechać na szczyt na jednym kole. No po prostu takich geniuszy ze świecą szukać! Jak zapewniają twórcy w grze będziemy ścigać się w sumie po dwunastu różnorodnych terenowych trasach. Oczywiście jest to istny chuj na wodę, bo o ile samych tras jest faktycznie ile powinno to sama ich zawartość pozostawia wiele do życzenia. I to tylko z jednego powodu. Wszystkie misje są kurwa identyczne. I nie, że z wplecionymi podobnymi elementami, tylko kurwa kopie kopii. O ile w pierwszych misjach ma się wrażenie, że zakręty i wyskocznie zostały dodawane na nowo bez korzystania z gotowych map, to od szóstej misji nawet nie pokuszono się o jakiekolwiek cięcia. Zamiast tego otrzymujemy za każdym razem te same duplikaty wałkowane do porzygu, tylko ze zmienionym miejscem startowym. Może w ostatniej trasie przygotowano coś naprawdę odkrywczego? Może będziemy jeżdżić po kraterze wulkanu? Kanionach? A może pierścieniu Saturna? Taki chuj. Mało tego, sam projektant tego poziomu nieludzko się narobił tworząc najgorsze bajoro jakie kiedykolwiek widziano w crossach. Ostry zakręt przy dołach, skocznie przy skoczniach, pagórki kończące błotem. Nieraz miałem wrażenie, że owrzodziała małpa z jedną łapą mogłaby stworzyć o wiele lepsze mapy napierdalając myszką o blat stołu. To wygląda jakby ktoś bawił się w edytorze wpuszczając losowe elementy na siebie. Mało tego, godnym pożałowania są również postawione punkty kontrolne, albo same miejsca odrodzenia się naszego ludka. Raz po wypadnięciu z kopca wylądujemy tuż przy jego rozpoczęciu, a wpieprzając się na opony skrótem, zajmujemy miejsce już na normalnym odcinku. Oprawa audiowizualna aż prosi się o owacje na stojąco. Grafika jak przystało na produkty od Team6 jest tak wykurwista, że na sam jej widok można doznać wzmożonej perystaltyki jelit. Modele naszych pyrkawek wyglądają jak sklejone z rolek po papierze toaletowym i puszek po piwie, tekstury wyglądają jak biegunka hipopotama przepuszczona przez skaner, animacje przypominają bardziej ruchy kukiełek pociąganych za sznurki, niebo wygląda jak wyjęte z Paint'a, a widownia jest dosłownie płaską bitmapą. Na domiar tego, na widok efektów specjalnych, a zwłaszcza tych rozmazania podczas uruchamiania dopalacza, chce się rzygać. Strona dźwiękowa również rani nasze zmysły. Dźwięk motorów brzmi jak elektryczna kosiarka podczas ścinania trawy, odgłosy uderzeń brzmią jak ciosy karate, postać podczas upadku jęczy jakby uderzyła się dużym palcem o próg w drzwiach, a dźwięki podczas ukończenia trasy, a czasem nawet i po zaliczeniu rekordowego okrążenia przypominają opóźnionego jaskiniowca któremu zajebano w głowę maczugą. I owszem, jeśli chodzi o muzykę to mamy charakterystyczne techno młoty i inne ruskie disco polo, lecz podczas uruchomienia jednego z poziomów coś mi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Bowiem gdy tylko uruchomimy program i zaczniemy wyścig, usłyszymy to. Tak jest, utwór muzyczny, w której wplecione zostały kwestie ze słynnego angielskiego tłumaczenia gry Zero Wing. Nie wiadomo czy śmiać się czy płakać. Ale tę decyzję łatwiej będzie można podjąć w sferze technicznej produkcji. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej produkt ma problemy z detekcją kolizji na ruchliwych bydlakach. Jednakże nawet przy otoczeniu, zdarza się dziura w matrix'ie, gdyż w momencie gdy wylecimy dalej poza teren rozgrywek, bądź po prostu spróbujemy przejechać przez bandy, znajdziemy się w istnej otchłani, w której do końca wyścigu już przesiedzimy. Kamera również płata figle, a zwłaszcza w momentach, gdy przy zabójczych prędkościach wyskoczymy na malutkim pagórku. A czasem jeśli uda nam się zetknąć kołem w resztę dzikich mustangów chwilę po wystartowaniu, te ocierając się wystrzelą w powietrze kończąc batalię. Wartą też uwagi rzeczą jest tryb wieloosobowy. A raczej by był, gdyby nie fakt, że nie działa. Niestety, mimo wszelkich starań ekran rozgrywki z wieloma graczami nie pozwolił mi wyświetlić jakichkolwiek serwerów ani wykonać własnego. Jedynie co jednak robił to spadek klatek nawet do dwóch na sekundę, przy każdym kliknięciu na ikonki. Składając wszystko do kupy, i swoją drogą kupa jest '''naprawdę adekwatnym w tej sytuacji '''określeniem, Utlimate Motocross to nie tylko najgorsza gra w historii opierająca się na crossach, ale i największy syf wyprodukowany kiedykolwiek przez holenderskie studio deweloperskie Team6. I mówię naprawdę serio. Mapy wyglądają identycznie, a ich projekt gwałci mózg, sterowanie to jakaś katorga, fizyka to istna czarna dziura, sztuczna inteligencja otępia, kamera choruje na Parkinsona, a oprawa to relikt przeszłości. Mało tego, po użeraniu się ze wszystkimi dwunastoma poziomami, co zresztą nie zajmuje nawet czterdziestu minut, jedyne co otrzymujemy to najazd kamery na motocykl enduro błyszczący przy zachodzie słońca i napis koniec gry. Ta gra jest tak arcychujowa, że nawet na oficjalnej stronie twórców, gdzie bezpruderyjnie wspominają o tworzeniu gier bez zmiany kodu, nie ma ani jednej o tym syfie notki. Nawet Flat Out 3 ich autorstwa, będący całkowitą zdradą i zbiorowym gwałtem na świetnej marce, może się poszczycić większą i bardziej zróżnicowaną zawartością od tego ścierwa. Ba, nawet twory Play'a, które bazowały na tych samych mapach ze zmienionymi modelami aut, zawierały inne scenerie czy też różniące się pojazdy. A tutaj? Wolałbym by kret wyżarł mi oczy, niż kolejny raz spojrzeć chociażby na pudełko tej końskiej spierdoliny. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)